


5 Things Steve Rogers Re-Learns About Tony Stark After Becoming His Boyfriend (+1 Thing New)

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little angst, M/M, Schmoop, a little flirty silliness, a little smut, not necessarily in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: 1. Tony Stark is a flirt2. Tony Stark is protective3. Tony Stark is generous4. Tony Stark can't take a compliment5. Tony Stark is a romantic(+1: Tony Stark's worst nightmare is losing Steve)





	5 Things Steve Rogers Re-Learns About Tony Stark After Becoming His Boyfriend (+1 Thing New)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know anything about comic canon for this besides the fact that Steve died in Civil War.
> 
> Also this fic was inspired by [this gorgeous gorgeous gorgeous fanart by kelslk-art. ](https://ironswordandstarshield.tumblr.com/post/185723911510/kelslk-art-some-stevetonys)
> 
> If the italian is wrong im sorry i dont know italian i ran to google for help

> _ Tony Stark is a Flirt _

It’s not that Steve forgets that Tony’s a shameless flirt, he just has never been the full focus of Tony’s flirting. Before they started dating, Tony’s flirting was harmless, a comment here, a comment there. It wasn’t any worse than what the others would be on the receiving end of. 

 

But now they’re dating and Steve’s frozen on the high kitchen stool, keenly aware of how hot his cheeks are. Tony’s staring at him, coffee forgotten, a grin spreading over his lips. “You  _ do  _ like pet names! I knew it!” the brunet crows triumphantly, setting his mug aside in favor of stalking up to Steve.

 

Steve wants to argue he doesn’t like pet names. He never has! He’s rarely called his previous lovers by a nickname, much less a pet name. And he’s never wanted to be called anything but his name. But today Tony’s come sweeping into the kitchen, calling Steve “sunshine” on his way to the coffee machine and broken Steve along the way.

 

“Sunshine,” Tony croons as he plants a hand on either side of Steve’s hips, pinning him between the island counter and Tony’s body. “What’s got you blushing?”

 

“Nothin’.” Oh heck, he doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so rough, gruff, and  _ Brooklyn _ . 

 

They’re nose-to-nose; Steve’s caught by Tony’s electric gaze, happy shivers running down his spine at the delight dancing in Tony’s blue eyes. “Sure it’s not the nicknames, gumdrop?”

 

Steve snorts, ducking his head to the side because that’s just ridiculous. “Sugar plum?” Tony keeps teasing, flirting, pulling Steve’s smile further up. “Honey bear? Poptart?”

 

“Stop,” Steve laughs, playfully pushing Tony’s face away even as the other man laughs. 

 

Gentle fingers press against Steve’s chin, coaxing him to look up. Tony’s voice is a low purr when he says, “ _ Dolcezza? Bello? Tesoro?”  _

 

Steve shivers, teeth worrying his bottom lip because fuck. That’s hot. He knows just enough Italian to understand what Tony’s saying and  _ God _ . Steve finally gets that thing; hearing your significant other speak another language is making him wish he’d taken Tony up on his offer to stay in bed all day.

 

His fingers trail down Tony’s jawline. Steve’s words are a soft whisper against Tony’s lips, “Keep going.”

 

“ _ Cuore mio, _ ” Tony murmurs before brushing their lips together in a dry, soft kiss that makes Steve’s free hand seek out Tony’s warmth.  _ Oh _ . Steve’s heart melts due to the term of endearment. They run up Tony’s side, curling into the crisp white shirt he’s wearing when Tony steals another kiss, and another, whispering, “ _ Anima gemella.  La mia vita, la mia anima. _ ”

 

Steve leans into the next kiss, maintaining contact as long as he can, unwilling to let go of Tony before he can help it. He’s dizzy with happiness, light headed with lust. Tony’s tongue teases the seam of Steve’s lips. Steve’s fingers slide into Tony’s thick hair and pull him closer, into the V of Steve’s legs. They kiss and kiss and kiss until they can’t anymore.

 

When they pull apart, Tony gasps. Steve peers up at Tony, dazed and wondering how did he get so lucky? Tony’s eyes flutter open. The pit of Steve’s stomach turns molten, dripping lust into his sex drop by drop, wearing away at his self control. But they’ve got responsibilities, jobs. And Steve wants to at least  _ pretend  _ he’s got enough self control not to keep Tony chained to his bed.

 

So instead, he exhales and relaxes his grip on Tony, darting forward for one last peck before humming, “ _ Amore mio _ .” 

 

> _ Tony Stark is Protective  _

Between the two of them, Tony’s the one who’ll usually wind up in medical due to his injuries. Usually. It was Steve’s turn today. Long story short, he’d been buried under several tons of concrete, utterly smashed his leg, gotten the bones reset, and now he’s been told to rest for the next two days.

 

Usually, he’d have to bear through too many tests, extremely ginger fumblings by SHIELD technicians, and other nonsense for his treatment because Steve’d do his best to smile and bear it. But this time, Tony’s there to make sure everyone’s first priority is Steve’s comfort and a speedy treatment. Steve’s out the door in two hours instead of the standard five and he can’t help but kiss Tony as soon as within his grasp, whispering a grateful, “Thank you.”

 

Tony sweeps Steve’s hair back over his head, the tender expression in his blue eyes tempered with pain. “Anything for you. Do you need anything else or should we go home?”

 

“Home, please.”

 

One of the technicians clears their throat, “Actually. There’s a couple of tests that we need to-”

 

Tony shoots a murderous look at the blond, who starts and takes a step back. “Can these tests wait? If we don’t do them, will they impact his health?”

 

“Well, no. It’s mostly to test his healing speed and-”

 

“So you want to treat him like a guinea pig, is that it? Is this the standard of bedside manner in SHIELD now? I need to have a talk with Nick and Maria.”

 

“Tony,” Steve tugs on Tony’s tshirt to draw him closer. Tony resists for a moment, continuing to glare at the SHIELD agent before he turns his whole body towards Steve, physically softening as he looks down at Steve. There’s a silent question in Tony’s eyes -  _ how can I help?  _ Steve wants to kiss Tony, cry on his shoulder, swear his love forever to this man. “Let’s just go home.”

 

All Steve wants is to go back home and be cuddled by Tony. Steve wants to be surrounded by Tony. Maybe lie on top of Tony, chest to chest, have his hair stroked, kissed. To be spoiled rotten by Tony, to drown in Tony’s love, care, protection. Tears well in his eyes because the desire is too overwhelming. “Please, Tony?”

 

Tony’s calloused thumb strokes Steve’s cheek as he says, “Whatever you want, darling.”

 

> _ Tony Stark is Generous _

Anyone with eyes and two brain cells to rub together knows Tony Stark is generous to a fault - with his money, with his heart. Steve’s a little embarrassed he forgot that Tony’s geneous in bed as well. Not that he’s complaining. No, wait. He’s  _ definitely  _ complaining because right now, Tony’s also being an ass. 

 

Steve throws his head back into the sheets, whining as his toes curl at the perfect stroke of Tony’s dick in his ass. Tony’s taking his time tonight, going for a deep, slow fuck that’s burning Steve’s brain cells. Every wet slap of Tony’s hips meeting Steve’s ass only fans the flames. It’s not that Steve doesn’t love this, because he does! But he needs,  _ craves  _ a good hard fuck. 

 

But Tony being Tony, whenever they fall into bed, seems to have made it his personal mission to break Steve into tiny little pieces before tenderly put him back together. It’s not enough to make Steve come. No, it needs to be done carefully, methodically, perfectly. “Getting someone to orgasm isn’t that hard once you know what to do. But to make it so good they  _ remember  _ it? That takes skill.”

 

And since they’ve started sleeping together, Tony uses  _ every  _ trick he’s got. The thing that’s killing Steve right but will having him floating through the rest of the week is the dedication Tony shows. The effort he makes to make  _ sure  _ that Steve comes in the most exquisite way possible, crying and drooling into the pillow because he never knew! He never realized it was possible to feel  _ this good _ .

 

But that’s what Tony does. He lavishes Steve with his skill and attention, helping Steve learn new sensitive spots, erogenous zones,  _ kinks _ . Tony’s patient in the face of Steve’s shy explorations, stumbling questions, and ginger touches. He just gives, gives, gives in the bedroom and Steve’s just a little exasperated that he always lets Tony turn the tables on him because  _ dang it!  _ He wants to spoil Tony too, you know?

 

“When we’re...done,” Steve swears, fingernails raking down Tony’s sweaty back, “I’m gonna eat you out until you...you beg me to stop.”

 

He doesn’t know who’s more surprised when his words pulls Tony over the edge, spilling inside of Steve with a shout - him or Tony.

 

> _ Tony Stark Can’t Take A Compliment _

You learn a lot about how to handle Tony after being best friends with him for 10 years. For example, like in this situation where Tony’s rambling a mile a minute talking the students deserving of the scholarship, the robots they’ve designed, the people who’ve helped organize this event, cut all the red tape? Steve knows he needs to wait it out because Tony’ll praise everyone involved but not himself for  _ having the damn idea in the first place.  _ Not to mention actually funding all twenty student scholarships instead of the agreed upon five.

 

Steve’d forgotten how damn frustrating it could be trying to get Tony to see stuff like this. He sits on the bed, preparation forgotten in favor of massaging out the baby head that’s toddling around in his right frontal lobe. Steve doesn’t trust himself to handle his new suit when frustration is sizzling through his blood. From the walk-in closet, Tony’s babbling defences rattle on.

 

He’s moved on to praising  _ the caterers  _ when Steve declares, “That’s it.”

 

Stomping over to the closet, he walks over to a startled looking Tony, caught mid-way through putting his socks on, points a finger in Tony’s face, and tells him, “ _ You’re  _ the one responsible for this. You! Tony Stark! It was  _ your  _ damn idea after you saw that tweet by one of the kids that their program was going to be shut down!  _ You’re  _ the one who’ll be changing their lives!  _ You’re  _ the one setting up the whole program that’ll keep the program running for years! This is  _ your  _ success! Not the damn caterers!”

 

“B-but. Pepper-”

 

Steve presses a finger against Tony’s lips, very firmly smushing his boyfriends arguments dead. “ _ This  _ was all  _ your  _ idea!” He doesn’t mean for his voice to turn pained or his touch to shift, to move lower to cup Tony’s jaw. “Why don’t you see that if it wasn’t for you? None of the people you’re talking about would ever be involved. This is  _ your  _ success.”

 

Tony’s blue eyes slide down, hesitation making Tony worry his bottom lip. “I’m not doing it because I want it to be a success.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Steve presses a hard, tender kiss to Tony’s hair, pulling him in for a hug. “You  _ do  _ want this to be a success because that means you’ll get to help people. That’s all you’ve  _ ever  _ wanted to do. There’s no shame in admitting that. You should be proud of it.”

 

“Doesn’t sound very altruistic,” Tony mumbles into Steve’s shoulder, hands rising up to rest against Steve’s back before Tony raises his head. Vulnerability bleeds from him when he asks, “Are you proud of me?” 

 

Tears nearly well in Steve’s eyes when he answers, voice choked, “Always. I’m always so proud of you.”

 

> _ Tony Stark is a Romantic _

Steve sits down into his seat, gaze swiveling as he takes in the restaurant. It’s a new Thai place Steve’s been wanting to check out since it opened ten days ago but neither him nor Tony have been able to align their schedules since then. Steve’s had missions to lead, Tony was caught up with his new VR program... It’s been a hectic ten days. Ten whole days without them getting the chance to go out on a date. Steve hates it.

 

He’d never been happier however, when Tony had walked into his office, a garment bag tossed elegantly over one shoulder, demanding, “I’m busting you out of here.” Steve’d gleefully thrown his pen on the table, given a silent ‘Fuck you’ to the mission reports, and happily let Tony pull him out of SHIELD. An hour, a quick blow job, a change of clothes, and a drive later, here they are.

 

“This is beautiful,” Steve gushes, reaching across the table to grab Tony’s wrist and give it a warm squeeze. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“I’ll always save you,” Tony says, sincerely and warmly. Steve can’t help but curl his toes inside his dress shoes with happiness. He beams back at Tony, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Tony’s hand, accepting this as a fact of life. Tony will always have his back, always be there, always find him whenever he’s lost.

 

It’s a lovely dinner - cozy, delicious, intimate. They order generously, egging each other on to try increasingly spicy food until they’re both forced to take their jackets and ties off, laughing as they wipe the sweat off their brows. Dessert, thankfully, soothes the fire in their bellies - deep fried pineapples with vanilla ice cream. They walk out holding hands; Steve hums as they wait on the sidewalk, heart filled with delight. 

 

“Thank you for the dinner,” Steve says, feeling overwhelmed with love when Tony shoots him a smile. “I had a great time.”

 

“I’m glad.” Slim fingers curl around the back of Steve’s neck and slide up into his hair. Steve shivers, eyes falling shut as Tony pulls him in. They kiss long and open mouthed, a firm connection that’s equivalent to lazily fanning a fire; it’s just enough to keep the embers going. Steve’s wondering what’s keeping Happy because he wants to push Tony down on the back seat, unbutton these ridiculously fitted gray slacks of his and-

 

“Mr. Stark!” Someone calls out from behind them.

 

They pull apart and turn as one, blinking at the panting waitress as she skids to a stop before them. “Oh thank goodness. I thought you might have left already. This fell out of your jacket.” She holds out a long white envelope out. 

 

Tony’s hands immediately sweeps up and down his jacket, shocked expression transforming into relief as he accepts the envelope. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome. Have a good night.”

 

Steve’s about to ask what’s in the envelope when Happy finally pulls up. Tony hussles him into the back seat immediately. They’re pulling away from the curb when Tony holds the envelope out. Steve blinks dumbly down at the white paper, wondering aloud, “What’s this?”

 

“It’s for you.” Steve has often privately compared Tony’s eyes to sapphires. There’s nothing else that sparkles in the same way. But God, Steve wishes that there was  _ something soft  _ that existed in the same shade because.. Oh fuck, he doesn’t know. There’s just so much tenderness in Tony’s eyes as he’s looking at Steve and all he can do is fail at being poetic. 

 

Tony presses the envelope insistently into Steve’s hand. Steve shoots him a puzzled look, wondering what’s going on. But Tony just keeps smiling at him, quietly happy in his anticipation. Shaking his head, Steve tears the envelope open and peeks inside. It’s...tickets? Steve pulls them out, reads the text on them, and immediately jerks his gaze up to stare at Tony.

 

“Happy six month anniversary,” Tony says with a sunny grin.

 

Six...month... 

 

“Oh  _ God _ ,” Steve whispers, dread, shame, embarrassment washing over him in an instant. “I forgot! I’m so sorry, Tony! I forgot I...”

 

There’s no words. There’s no excuse that makes this okay! Steve feels like a heel! Like a fucking crumb! What kind of a boyfriend is he if he forgets their  _ six month anniversary _ ! Meanwhile, Tony’s here making sure they went out on a date and he even got Steve a  _ present _ ! A very thoughtful present at that!

 

A stream of apologies start to pour out of Steve but Tony cuts him off with a laugh and a kiss. “ _ Cuore mio _ , I knew you weren’t the kind of guy to remember this kind of stuff when we got together.” 

 

Steve blinks at Tony, a tentative hope peeking out from around the corner like a shy child. “Yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm. I knew what I was getting into.” Another kiss. Benediction and forgiveness tastes like vanilla and cream, who knew? Tony’s fingers stroke his cheek lovingly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll remember for the both of us.”

 

> _Tony Stark's Worse Nightmares Is Losing Steve_  
> 
> 
>  

Steve watches Tony getting undressed from his spot on the bed, thoughts dark and slippery sweet like molasses. He knows Tony doesn’t mean to be sexy but it’s still pretty sexy watching him take his clothes, his armor, off before crawling into bed with Steve. It’s the kind of intimate you yearn for when you love someone, to have that safe space where you both can bring the walls down and huddle together in the comfort of the dark.

 

Steve’s amused by the manner in which Tony aggressively cuddles into him, like a cat asking for love. He’s happy to kiss Tony and squeeze him against his side, one hand shifting the book in his hand so that Tony can read as well while Steve’s other hand begins to slowly stroke Tony’s hair.

 

It’s a perfect way to close the night, Steve thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

 

He’s woken by thanks to a sharp stabbing pain in his solar plexus. Steve sits up with a wheeze, a hand pressed against his stomach while his eyes seek out the culprit. He hears more than he sees someone falling to the floor, followed by a low moaning sound. 

 

Steve can make out the back of Tony’s dark head; it looks like Tony’s. sitting with his back to the bed, head in his hands, shivering in the cool room as he whispers, over and over again, “It was just a dream. It was just a dream.”

 

Fuck. Did Tony have a nightmare? It’s nothing new. They’ve all had their share of nightmares; why wouldn’t they after all the horrors they’ve lived through?

 

“Tony?” Steve asks hesitantly.

 

Tony turns around like he’s struck, wide eyes flying over Steve before he scrambles up the bed and tackles Steve. Not sure of what’s up or what’s down anymore, Steve finds himself being clung to while Tony cries, “I thought you were dead. Someone shot you on the steps of- I couldn’t. It felt so real.”

 

_ Oh,  _ **_fuck_ ** . Steve didn’t know that Tony’s nightmares were about Steve’s death. For a long few seconds, Steve feels his age. He feels it deep into his soul, weighing his limbs down before he finds the strength to wrap his arms around Tony and pull him in closer. 

 

“It was just a dream Tony. I’m right here,” he whispers reassuringly into Tony’s ear. “Here. Look at me. Feel me.” Steve pulls Tony’s hand on top of his chest, presses his hand hand against Tony’s side. “I’m right here. Not a dream.”

 

Tony’s hands restlessly move up Steve’s chest, trembling fingertips coming to rest on Steve’s jugular. Who knows what Tony’s wild eyes are looking for. Steve wishes he knew so that he could comfort his love, help bring him back down. But whatever it is that Tony’s seeking, he finds it before he buries his face in Steve’s neck and breathes out, “It felt so real.”

 

Steve hopes against hope that, if ever Tony was to recover the memories of their civil war, he’ll not remember the day when Steve was shot down. He prays to whoever is listening to please spare them, spare Tony a small miracle.


End file.
